


【润旭】鸟生艰难，处处是坑21完结

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	【润旭】鸟生艰难，处处是坑21完结

轻柔的为他取下沉重金冠，润玉眼中光芒闪动，声音暗哑低沉。“旭儿，为兄等这一刻已经等得太久太久了。”  
这声音震得旭凤心头一颤，莫名的觉得兄长变得陌生起来。  
润玉抬手抽出发簪，一举一动如同丝线般牵引着旭凤的目光。发簪在他指上一转，叮的一声落在地上。  
房间的烛火跳动了一下，旭凤的呼吸也顿了一下。  
足跟在被褥上发出轻微的摩挲声，他慢慢后退。  
背脊碰到一样坚硬的物事，那是木质床头。厚实坚硬，牢牢挡住他的退路。  
润玉紧随而至，双掌撑在被褥上。跪着，一寸寸逼近。  
旭凤移不开目光，润玉的双眸仿佛注入了法咒，牢牢钳制住了他。  
他朝后仰起脖子，企图在这逼仄的空间里求取到一丁点自由。  
但就连这样的动作也是不允许的，润玉的鼻尖碰到了他的衣衫，将触未触。从腹部往上，擦过胸口，滑过脖子，在小巧的喉结上停顿了一下，吹出一缕灼热的气息。  
旭凤被那气息烫得惊喘一声，喉结上下蠕动，是惧怕，也是期待。  
“兄长……”连他自己也不知道这声呢喃是多么甜腻。  
润玉咬住他下巴，锐利的牙尖压进他皮肤，像惩罚一样细细的，压住那点皮肉慢慢碾磨。  
细微的痛让身体变得更灼热。五脏六腑好像被人植入了一盏灯，在身体的核心，燃着焰舌，让他变得焦灼。  
紧抿的唇瓣终于张开，他呼唤着兄长的名字，手指在被褥上无助的屈张，抓出扭曲的痕迹。  
兄长终于在他的祈求中吻住了他的唇，给了他期待的如同春雨般温柔的吻。  
他贪婪的回应，伸出舌尖试探的缠上兄长。  
兄长动作一顿，耳畔似乎擦过一声低压的诅咒。他还没来得及想明白，下巴已经被对方捏住，被挑逗的舌反客为主，长驱直入在他的口腔肆虐。  
前世今生，他只跟一个人有过这般亲密的举动。这种狂风暴雨式的攻击已经超过了他的极限，他跟不上对方的节奏，像在惊涛怒海中颠荡的小船。  
他能做的只有紧紧抓住对方肩膀，让自己不至于软了腰身。  
心脏跳得越来越快，震动他耳膜。他喘不上气，挣扎着想逃开，但每一次都被兄长抓了回来，然后就是更粗暴的，让他承受不了的惩罚。  
这不是他的兄长。  
他惶恐的意识到退去温柔表象的兄长是这么可怕。  
这是男人。成熟的、充满力量的、急于征服伴侣的男人。  
衣襟被撕裂，他眼睁睁看着那片破碎的布料从男人指间滑落。  
受惊似的缩起脚踝，小巧圆润的脚趾在冰凉的空气中颤抖。  
脆弱，无助，如暗火般点燃男人欲念。  
男人扣住了他的脚，不松不紧，昭示着所有权。  
这是我的东西。  
男人的眼睛，身体，每一个动作都在这么说。  
“不要怕。”润玉淡色的唇瓣轻轻开启，他的语调是如此柔和，柔和得像小孩病床前的慈父。  
他从容的靠近猎物，就像知道对方绝不会反对般。微笑着，温情的慢慢把旭凤垂落额前的发拨到耳后。“这是我们的新婚之夜，我会仔细的品尝你身体的每一寸肌肤，直到这具身体彻底记住我。”  
奇异的，被碰触的地方不仅没有抗拒，反而觉得舒适。  
旭凤被迷惑了，眸光迷离，眉宇现出苦闷的神色。  
“期待吗？”男人的声音哑得像在压抑着什么，他舔着干燥的唇瓣发出命令，“躺下来，抓住的小腿将它打开。”  
旭凤脑子嗡嗡作响，他慢慢躺了下来，如男人说的那样抓住小腿，打开，仅一点点。  
男人盯着他的动作，瞳孔收缩成一条直线，身体浮起片片龙鳞。  
轻柔的假象瞬间退去，旭凤如梦初醒，惊喘着想从男人身下逃开。  
他逃开了，但是指尖刚碰到门栓就被抓了回来。  
男人粗喘着，连床铺都等不及回，将他压在了石柱上。  
石头冰冷，背部的皮肤被烙出繁复的纹路，前方又被男人按压着，他动弹不得。  
忽然男人抓住他左膝后方，将他整条腿提了起来，然后把身体挤进他大张的双腿间。赤裸的下体脆弱的敞开在男人怒张的阳具前，越挣扎对方的动作就越粗暴，  
男人咬住他的耳垂，牙尖刺破肌肤渗出血珠。舌头一卷将其吮去，低笑着，往耳洞里吹进滚烫的气息，也吹进自己的欲念。“我等很久了。”  
粗硬的阳具在股缝间滑行，情液渗出顶端涂满褶皱。  
他颤着唇吐出呓语，不知是请求还是催促。  
硕大的顶端终于来到穴口，分开薄嫩的肉壁，轻轻压入内里。  
他发出一声哀泣，“兄长，兄长……”  
男人盯着他，眼眸深处闪烁幽幽绿光。  
下滑，下滑，那根部，那柱身，那头部，抵着穴口旋转研磨，埋入他的腔口。  
他全身一颤，顶端没入了一点点，停顿，感受着他的恐惧和震颤。  
“你是我的。”  
手掌将他的腿根完全撑开，男人暴虐的进入了他。剧痛难当，他流着泪，在男人怀中用力挣扎。但是他脆弱的下体已经被烙铁贯穿，被迫接纳吞吐它一次次深猛的插入。  
“好痛，痛……”他哭着喊着，祈求男人停下。  
男人没有停，插入，抽出，再插入，再抽出，重复着原始蛮横的征伐。他的腰，他的臀不得不随着男人的节奏起伏。  
还是痛，痛感层层堆叠，竟然激发出另一种从未感受过的酥麻感。  
被蹂躏的媚肉终于臣服了，颤抖着缠了上来，谄媚的裹住那根粗硬的阳具。  
“啊，嗯……”呼痛的呻吟变得绵长，尾音挑高，像钩子一样撩拨着男人的情欲。  
在一次狠狠撞击之后，体内的阳具突然变得更硬更粗，硬得像铁棒一般插进他的蜜巢。  
他的音调猛的拔高，腰肢一颤似要逃开。  
身上全是汗水，淋漓的渗出皮肤，像从水里捞出的濒死的鱼。  
“好痛，痛……”他要死了吗？  
身体最隐秘最脆弱的地方被撕裂，巢门失守，巢腔被侵占。那硬挺狠狠的塞满了他，一股难耐的酸胀从那处开始，如浪潮般迅速袭遍全身。  
他的尾椎被快慰的电流激得一颤一颤，紧绷挺翘的臀部在空气中欢愉的抖动。  
“不要，兄长，不要……”口中拒绝着，身体却自动自发的迎了上去。  
深长的眼尾挑起迤逦的绯红，媚眼如丝，水波氤氲。  
他揽住男人的颈脖，胸贴着胸，肉裹着肉。他们紧密相联，不分彼此。  
从石柱到床铺再到地上，他的蜜巢已经被男人的精液射得满满的，腿间、下腹湿漉漉，全身被弄得脏兮兮。  
发丝凌乱的贴着脸颊，他趴在地上，只有臀部高高翘起。  
“嗯，啊啊啊，那里……不……”  
稚嫩的巢穴也学会了如何讨好男人，剧烈收缩，裹住硕大顶冠钉住一点。  
一股热流射了进来，蜜腔承受不住溢出精液，花腔无比湿滑，温顺的承受着，在进出间发出令人脸红耳热的水泽声。  
从傍晚到清晨，再从清晨到傍晚。  
璇玑宫中的呻吟从未听过，从高昂到低沉，最后变成断断续续的哭泣。  
宫内一片昏暗，皎洁月光透过窗棂照射进来，在交缠的身影上投下一片清冷水色。  
润玉的瞳孔早已变成竖立的兽瞳，上身为人，下身为龙。  
旭凤跨坐在他腰上，肌肤殷红，全身绵软，如木偶般任他颠荡起伏。  
而从偶尔被掰开的股缝中可以隐约看到，两根硕大的阳具正在侵凌着楚楚可怜的穴口。粗涨的紫红整根没入，再整根抽出，穴口紧紧箍紧根部，似要把他挤出又像要把他含入。  
旭凤抱住他的肩，高傲的凤眸里全是泪。汗水流进他微张的嘴里，咸咸涩涩，如他挣扎在快感和痛苦中又不得不沉沦的心。他吐不出那汗，就像他的下身吐不出男人硕大的龙根。  
他浑身上下只剩下呼吸的力气。  
小腹已经鼓起，但是男人还没有停下。  
射精，射精，男人已被繁衍的本能支配。  
他发出一声长啸彻底变成了龙，龙身缠住旭凤，龙舌舔着旭凤，龙根深深没入他。  
这是一场不分昼夜的欢爱，他等了这么多年，忍了这么多年，终于能名正言顺的和爱人相拥。  
他要将这场欢爱延长，直到爱人的身体记住他，直到无需抚触也能为他吐出欣喜的爱液。  
他做到了，那场欢爱之后旭凤足足昏睡了五日，等醒来之后身体已经变得不是自己的了。会因他的气息而颤抖，会因他的目光和酥软。  
如此这般过了半年……  
“这下你满意了？”旭凤很想打人，堂堂天帝居然是在众目睽睽之下被抱回来，他的脸面往哪里搁。  
“你晕倒了。”润玉不以为意，端来一碗药汤送到他嘴边。  
“是差点晕倒。”旭凤更正，接着又嫌弃，“这是什么药汤，苦得像黄连。”  
“安胎药。”润玉说得毫不遮掩，眼中的喜意简直要溢出来。  
旭凤差点把嘴里的汤药喷了出来，好不容易咽下后猛瞪放肆的爱人，“等我身子好了一定要揍你。”末了狠狠补上一句，“都是你的错。”  
“是我的错。”这种甜蜜的惩罚无论多少润玉都照单全收，他抚着旭凤平坦的腹部。“这里已经有一个小宝宝了，不知这一胎是龙还是凤。”  
“龙凤都无所谓，反正都是我们的孩儿。”旭凤捏着鼻子将汤药灌下，然后张口含住润玉送来的蜜饯。  
“若是凤，那咱们就再要一个孩子。兄长爱护弟弟，弟弟敬重兄长，好么？”  
旭凤斜睨他，“兄友弟恭？你就不怕像咱们这样？”  
润玉倾身吻住他的唇，“咱们这样有什么不好？比寻常兄弟更亲密，永远都没人把我们分开。”手指慢慢拉开他的腰带，意图十分明显。  
旭凤享受着他的亲吻，半推半就，“唔，当心孩子。”  
润玉挥出灵光落下帷帐，“我会当心。旭儿，我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，嗯，轻一点……”  
仙侍们悄然退下，宫门关上，也关住了一殿春色。  



End file.
